


Ten Sentence Meme - NohmmyKate

by crumplelush



Series: ten sentence meme [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence per genre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Sentence Meme - NohmmyKate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



**Angst:** They know it's coming, the illness too advance by the time they discover it to stop it, but when Kate eventually passes it's still too much for the both of them to bear and Noh feels like his heart has stopped beating as he holds Tommy while he howls into his chest.

 **AU:** They meet as the three of them attempt to break into the same facility on the same evening - Noh because he's getting paid to, Kate because she wants something they have and Tommy just for the hell of it - and they quickly decide that as a team they can do so much more than individually so a beautiful partnership is born.  
****

**Crack:** Tommy has always been vaguely ashamed of the colours on his wings and wishes like anything that he'd been a butterfly instead of a moth, so when the beautiful purple butterfly and gorgeous green and white one invite him to join them for lunch one day he can't believe his luck.  
****

**Future fic:** When Kate gives birth to the twins Tommy can't stop crying for days and Noh-Varr glares at anyone who wants to hold them, but at night when it's just the five of them they pile onto the sofa and laugh at nothing together, one big happy family.  
****

**First Time:** They're all nervous - wanting it to work out and worried that it won't - but when Tommy kisses Noh all of Kate's reservations disappear as she realises the three of them were meant to fit this way.  
****

**Fluff:** She comes home to find Noh and Tommy curled together on the sofa fast asleep, so she doesn't even bother to wake them as she squeezes herself into the pile - the two boys shifting in their sleep to accommodate her.  
****

**Humor:** Noh doesn't really get comedy, it's not his sort of thing so when he somehow manages to win a big competition to get front row tickets to a comedy awards show he's bemused while Kate and Tommy fall over themselves laughing at the irony.  
****

**Hurt/Comfort:** When Billy and Tommy have a massive falling out that lasts for weeks it's bad for everyone on the team but Tommy is depressed for days, missing his brother and unable to say so, but Kate and Noh's constant affection remind him that he still has family, he's not unlovable, and that he and Billy will make up in time.  
****

**Smut:** It took him a long time to accept his feelings for the both of them but when he's here, with Kate underneath him and Noh behind him, trapped between them and so hard he thinks he's going to explode, he has no idea why on earth it took him so long.  
****

**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension):** Noh watches the two of them splashing about in the pool together and with the way the water clings to their chests and the amount of skin that's exposed he thinks he's going to go crazy with want, but knows that he'll never have a chance with either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat or send me a prompt at any time. :)


End file.
